Finn the Human
|-|Base= |-|Wizard= |-|Metal Arm= Summary Finn the Human (Real name Finn Mertens) is the main protagonist of the show "Adventure Time", Finn and his adoptive brother, Jake the Dog, are heroes and adventurers. Finn is the last human in the Land of Ooo. Although at times impulsive and aggressive, Finn is a kind, brave, selfless, and righteous boy, who is almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side that is capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C | 5-A | High 3-A | 2-A, likely higher Name: Finn Mertens, Monstly known as Finn the Human, Pen (his name in the original short) Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: 12 (BoS), 17 (Currently) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Used to have Ice Manipulation, but forgot how to use it, Reality Warping via Imagination, Resistance to Mind Reading, Mind Control, Absorption and Electricity, Reincarnation, Extreme Pain Tolerance | All base form abilities, Magic, Dust Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Mayonnaise Manipulation, Flight, Can turn his hand into a sword, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation and many others | All base form abilities, Weapon Mastery, The sword is linked to Finn's arm, Seems to be able to damage intangible beings, The sword can regenerate | Same as base | Omnipresence, Omniscience, Causality Manipulation (As shown here), Creation (Via this), Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Invisibility and Energy Manipulation (All via this), Regeneration (High-Godly), Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (All via this), Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8), Can damage Non-Corporeal beings, Shapeshifting, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can kill abstract beings, Perception Manipulation (Can change the way people view him), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Dust Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Precognition (Can see into the future via Enchiridion) Attack Potency: Moon level (Damaged Marceline Abadeer, Fought the Ice King) | Moon level (Superior to base form) | Large Planet level (Damaged Orgalorg and The Lich) | High Universe level '''(Uses a 4th dimensional Sword capable of affecting fourth dimensional objects) | '''Multiverse level+ (With the Enchiridion, he is one with the Cosmic Imagination an infinite multiverse. Created his own reality, and was at one point the catalyst comet a being that embodies all that is good and evil. Also arguably the Cosmic Imagination itself.), likely higher (Beings like Magic Man were capable of looking in every dimension, whether they're spatial or not is unknown) Speed: Supersonic via calculation | Supersonic | Supersonic | Supersonic | Omnipresent (Exists everywhere as he is one with the Cosmic Imagination) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Fliped a giant monster) | Class M via calculation | Unknown, Likely the same | Unknown, likely the Same | Immeasurable (Lifted a 4th-dimensional sword) Striking Strength: Class NJ | Class NJ | Class XMJ | High Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Moon level (Took a hit from Princess Bubblegum, while she was possessed by The Lich, Fought Jake the Dog) | Moon level | Moon level, Large Planet level via blocking with his sword | Moon level, High Universe level '''via blocking with his sword | '''Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Fully powers an alternator for a machine designed to flip the entirety of the surface world) | Limitless Range: Melee | Several meters | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Generally carries a sword. Finn has multiple swords/items in the series: *'Scarlet: '''Finn's weapon of choice throughout most of seasons one and two. It is a simple and regular golden sword. After season two, Scarlet it became a 4th dimensional object with the ability to interact with and destroy other 4th dimensional objects, however, Finn lost this sword shortly after. *'Demon Blood Sword:' It is Finn and Jake's family sword, and was the prize at the end of Joshua's dungeon, which Finn and Jake were sent to explore. It is made out of demon blood. *'Grass Sword:' One of Finn's most powerful swords so far. Finn got it from the Grassy Wizard, who cursed the sword so it will bond itself to its owner for eternity. *[[Finn Sword|'Finn Sword']]':' After visiting a much more elaborate version of Prismo's Time Room, created as a "Plan B," Finn makes a choice to save Prismo by creating a paradox that vaporizes his dream world duplicate, however, instead of turning to dust, Finn's duplicate turns into a sword, dubbed the Finn Sword by Prismo. *'Small Sword:' The Small Sword is a rapier-like blade Finn began using as of the Islands mini-series. there seems to be nothing supernatural about it. *'The Enchiridion:' Finn can use this ancient book to tear open wormholes between dimensions in the multiverse. His powers and intellect also increases in stats via it. *'Ice King's Crown:' Finn used Ice King's Crown once in the episode "Finn the Human". Besides having other powers, he can also use his hair to grow rapidly and fly in the air by flapping it like wins. 'Intelligence:' Average | Omniscient (Knows everything via the Enchiridion) '''Weaknesses:' Average intellect (Unless he uses the Enchiridion) Key: Base | Wizard | [[Grass Sword|'Grass Sword']] | 4th Dimensional Scarlet | The Enchiridion Gallery ScarletSwordAT1.png|Scarlet Demonblood sword.png|Demon Blood Sword GS.png|Grass Sword Finn Sword.png|Finn Sword Small Sword.png|Small Sword The Enchiridion.png|The Enchiridion Finn Ultimate Wizard.png|Finn as a wizard trying to destroy a massive rock Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Adventure Time Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 5 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Omnipresent Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Physics Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Claw Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 2